


Love In A Bar

by paperstorm



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Queer Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, Don't smoke kids, Established Relationship, Flirting, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Interwar Berlin, M/M, PWP, Roleplay, Romance, Smoking, The Old Guard: Tales Through Time, just acknowledge that it's sexy when hot people do it in the movies but don't do it yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperstorm/pseuds/paperstorm
Summary: “Got a light, soldier?”Joe looks over. For half a second there is a question in the twist of his forehead but then he gets it. His whole body changes. Arms relax on the table, posture slackens, confidence oozes from him so thick Nicky can practically taste it. He brings the cigarette held between his elegant fingers to his lips, drawing Nicky’s gaze to them.“Feel free,” he says, flitting his eyes down for a second to the glowing end of the cigarette.//Could I possibly resist writing a little scene based on that new comic cover where they're at a queer bar in interwar Berlin? Absolutely not.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 45
Kudos: 315





	Love In A Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously inspired by the cover of the upcoming comic!
> 
> Also here's a few gorgeous fanarts that were also highly inspiring [x ](https://paper-storm.tumblr.com/post/640773964376014848)[x ](https://angels-and-aliens.tumblr.com/post/640850211241164800/my-humble-contribution)[x](https://notablogtobefollowedunless.tumblr.com/post/640755368545468416/sketch-redraw-of-this-with-their-looks-from-the)
> 
> Title lovingly borrowed from the song of the same name by Ryan Hurd.

“Got a light, soldier?”  
  
Joe looks over. For half a second there is a question in the twist of his forehead but then he gets it. His whole body changes. Arms relax on the table, posture slackens, confidence oozes from him so thick Nicky can practically taste it.  
  
He brings the cigarette held between his elegant fingers to his lips, drawing Nicky’s gaze to them.   
  
“Feel free,” he says, flitting his eyes down for a second to the glowing end of the cigarette.   
  
Nicky smirks to hide the swoop of arousal in his gut. He puts his own cigarette to his mouth and steps closer, leaning down until the tips of them are touching.  
  
Joe blinks slowly up at him, close enough for Nicky to see himself reflected in his dark eyes. Endless eyes, black pools of onyx that Nicky could fall into and never be heard from again. He would happily drown in this man and enjoys the thrill of standing this closely to him in a crowded bar and knowing they’re safe to do so. They have lived so long, and experienced this freedom so little.  
  
Tension sizzles, as if there is a firecracker in the space between their bodies. Nicky can feel Joe’s heat, he can smell him, cheap soap and shea butter. His hand, braced next to Joe’s on the bar, twitches in surprise when he feels fingertips brushing against his. The hairs raise on the back of his neck from the anticipation of it all.  
  
With his cigarette lit, Nicky stands up reluctantly, but doesn’t move any further away. He stays with his hip leaned against the bar, so that when Joe brings his hand up again to drag on the cigarette, his smoky exhale washes over Nicky. The smell of it is sharp, familiar.  
  
“I’m Joe.”   
  
“Hi Joe.” Their fingertips are still touching but they aren’t acknowledging it, but it feels enormous. So much bigger and more heated than a simple brush of skin. “I’m Nicolò. Friends call me Nicky.”   
  
Joe taps the spot between his own eyes and asks Nicky, “you get that in the war?” about the scar on his face he’s had since before they met.  
  
They don’t have war wounds, like the others do. Not physical ones, anyway.  
  
Nicky shakes his head. “Fell off my bike, when I was eight.” It’s not the truth, but close enough to it.   
  
“Mm.” Joe leans back in his chair, and Nicky does not miss the way his legs widen, taking up more room than he needs, putting his lap on display so that Nicky feels the magnet pull of wanting to climb into it and kiss his husband until they’re gasping for breath. “But you’ve seen war?”  
  
“I’ve seen a lot of things,” Nicky answers illusively. “Too many. A lot of nice sunsets, though.”   
  
“I prefer sunrises,” Joe tells him.  
  
Nicky presses his lips together to hold back a smile. That’s an outright lie, Joe despises getting up early. Most days, if it were up to him, they’d never get up at all. He would just wrap around Nicky like his own man-sized teddy bear and keep him there all day long. Most days, Nicky doesn’t mind one bit. Joe is always so warm.  
  
“So, you’re here.” Nicky says, gesturing around them. As he does, he notices the drag queen he’d been chatting with before, pink lipstick curved into a smile as she watches them flirt. He’d pointed Joe out to her, and called Joe the love of his life. It had felt liberating. “So?”  
  
“Yeah,” Joe confirms. “Gayer than Oscar Wilde, I’m afraid, much to the chagrin of the woman my parents wanted me to marry. And you’re here, too.”  
  
“I am.”   
  
“Got a fella back home?”  
  
“Nah.” Nicky shakes his head and pulls on his cigarette, watching Joe watch his mouth. Joe loves his mouth. Nicky licks his lips to draw further attention to them. “Nobody knows about me back home.”   
  
“That’s a shame. But I guess my lucky day.”  
  
“Is that so?” Nicky asks, teasing.  
  
The pad of Joe’s middle finger brushes along the length of Nicky’s pinky. Nicky moves his hand, fingers gently sliding over Joe’s warm skin and threading them together.  
  
“You’ve got nice hands, Joe. Delicate.”  
  
“See, I was just thinking that yours were big and strong. Would feel real good wrapped around my … waist.” A muscle works in Joe’s jaw as he smirks.  
  
Nicky’s heart skips a beat and something stirs low in his gut.  
  
“So, did you come here lookin’ for something?” Joe asks, his soft voice as smooth as honey. He flirts like he does everything else, passionate and free. “Feelin’ a little lonely lately? In Berlin all alone, away from your family?”  
  
“Who says I didn’t just come for a drink?”  
  
“Your eyes did, sweetheart. I saw you watching me, earlier.”  
  
Nicky shivers, and Joe notices. If they really were strangers, Nicky bets he could hide it. They’re practiced in the art of deception, in fake names and backstories, in covert operations. He can be stone-faced and secretive easily when he needs to be. But not with Joe. Joe has always, always seen him, and his smile is knowing and smug.  
  
“Maybe I just liked your suspenders,” Nicky counters, and Joe chuckles.  
  
Joe lifts Nicky’s hand, looking at their fingers intertwined. Joe’s slender and dark, Nicky’s thicker and pale. Nicky brings Joe’s hand to his mouth to kiss the backs of his knuckles, and slowly Joe traces the pad of his thumb along Nicky’s lower lip. Nicky kisses it, and then parts his lips to let Joe slide it into his mouth and press down on his tongue. Nicky’s cock throbs to life as he closes his lips around it, sucking gently.  
  
Joe’s pupils dilate in the low light, the deep brown completely eclipsed by black. His other arm wraps around Nicky’s waist, palm pressing into his lower back and pulling him in closer. He moves his thumb away and Nicky chases after it, cotton fluff in his head from the arousal coursing through his veins and his vision narrowed down so he can see nothing but Joe, who nudges him closer and Nicky sits himself in Joe’s warm, tantalizing lap, like he’s wanted to since the moment he walked back over here.  
  
Joe wraps around him, hands settling on Nicky’s ass, claiming and possessive. In the mindset of the character Nicky’s playing, it exhilarates him to imagine a complete stranger thinking he can touch Nicky like this, minutes after learning each other’s names. He imagines being this bold, this reckless. Imagines the thrill of shaking the hand of a handsome stranger in a queer bar and going home with him, and then leaving at dawn and never seeing him again.  
  
In reality, of course, he would never leave in the morning. He wants Joe beside him always, wants his hand to hold and his lips to kiss and his laugh and his golden heart. And Joe would never let him leave.  
  
He holds Joe’s cheeks in his hands, their gaze heated and glued to each other. “Everyone in here wants you,” he says, brushing a few wayward curls off Joe’s forehead. His hair is longer, these days, than it’s been in a while. Nicky can’t seem to keep his fingers out of it. “The quiet stranger by the bar, dark and mysterious. Gorgeous.”  
  
Joe hums again and smiles at him. “You have good taste.”  
  
He squeezes a handful of Nicky’s ass, urging him to rock forward, the half-hard cock in his pants rubbing along the meat of Joe’s thigh. Nicky moans low in his throat and his head spins, remembering they haven’t even kissed yet and he’s already slowly grinding himself on Joe’s lap in a room full of people.  
  
“Kiss me?” he requests, breathless.  
  
“Honey, I thought you’d never ask,” Joe whispers, tilting his face up so Nicky can meet his lips in a languid, luxurious slide.  
  
Nicky’s tongue dips in, sliding over Joe’s, over his teeth and the insides of his cheeks, tasting him. Cigarettes and Schnaps explode onto his tastebuds. It turns messy and desperate, until Joe slows it with a quiet laugh and a tease about how eager Nicky is. Blood moves like molasses through Nicky’s veins, his pulse heavy in his stomach and the tips of his fingers where they’re tangled in Joe’s soft curls.  
  
“Wanna get out of here? I could give you what you came here searching for,” Joe murmurs, rubbing his thumb over Nicky’s damp lower lip. The fingers of his other hand slip below Nicky’s belt, petting softly at bare skin. “Then we could see about that sunrise.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Come talk to me [on tumblr](http://paper-storm.tumblr.com/) if you want!


End file.
